Sigilyph (Pokémon)
|} Sigilyph (Japanese: シンボラー Symboler) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Sigilyph is a spherical Pokémon, possessing two cyan eyes with a third on a black appendage on top of its head. Sigilyph has a pair of wings and a tail that are yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the "feathers", two black-colored three-toed "feet", and two small spikes at its base. Sigilyph will use its psychic powers to attack anyone who invades its territory. Due to it retaining memories from when it guarded an ancient city, it apparently flies along the same route constantly. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Sigilyph debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], under the ownership of Damon. He used its power to activate the energy harnessed by the and in the Sword of the Vale so he could lift it into the sky. Sigilyph made its main series debut in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!, where it was one of the guardians of the Hero's Ruin. A Sigilyph appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of . She used it to attack Professor Sycamore and his assistants Sophie and Cosette, and then to battle . She operated under the belief that they were all the threat to Kalos that Olympia had predicted. Minor appearances Multiple Sigilyph appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. One appeared in the opening sequences of both s, while the others appeared in a flashback as past residents of the Sword of the Vale. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple Sigilyph appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of some s. They were used to battle Iris and the Unova Gym Leaders at N's Castle. In the manga .]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Sigilyph was among several Pokémon attracted to Alder's wrestling match with his in Nimbasa City in A New Perspective. A Trainer's Sigilyph appeared in Drawing Bridges. A Sigilyph appears under the ownership of an unknown Trainer in The Transfer Student where it battled with 's Foongy. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga‎ A Sigilyph appears as a Burst form of Sabin. Movie adaptations Damon's Sigilyph appears in the manga adaptation of . It is used by its trainer to trap inside the Sword of the Vale. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Psychic)}} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Desert: Rugged Flats, Tower: All }} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas, Entrance Boss), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- and , he had been wandering around Wish Park and searching for friends he could talk to about this world's history and future. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Sigilyph is the only Pokémon that can have the Ability which does not have it as a Hidden Ability. Origin Sigilyph appears to have been inspired by the , specifically the avian figures, and . Like Sigilyph, the Nazca Lines are found in a desert. It also resembles a . Name origin Sigilyph is a combination of sigil and glyph. It may also draw its name from "sylph", which was a spirit of the air according to folklore. Symboler may be a combination of symbol and or . In other languages or |fr=Cryptéro|frmeaning=From Cryptogram and |es=Sigilyph|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Symvolara|demeaning=From Symbol and |it=Sigilyph|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=심보러 Symboler|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=象徵鳥 / 象征鸟 Xiàngzhēngniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Symbol bird" |ru=Сигилифф Sigiliff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Symvolara es:Sigilyph fr:Cryptéro it:Sigilyph ja:シンボラー zh:象征鸟